


If you care for her

by Gotham0



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of carmine falcone, Mention of jim gordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotham0/pseuds/Gotham0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of fish and butch being sent to be killed they have to work for penguin and things get interesting to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you care for her

"Ugh can't believe I have to work for the little snitch I hired as an umbrella boy " she picks up some papers looking around seeing all the extra men that he was given to make sure butch and her dont try anything. "Yeah well its better than being killed I'm kinda glad he asked falcone if we can be spared " butch was standing at the bar cleaning it with a rag . "I guess this does mean we have another chance at taking over " she walks past the guards up the stairs to a door in a hallway to guards at the door looked at her she held up the papers "now how can I do my job if I can't even talk to the boss about these ?". Then they gave her an annoyed look and opened the door .

 

Ozwald was sitting at his new desk filling out paperwork when he looked up he smiled like this was normal "please set the papers over there " he pointed to the side of his large desk and turned to look at his computer . She set the papers down on the desk and started to look around the place looked different fancy well decorated it made her feel a bit jealous that he had more of an eye for decoration then she did ."well it seems like you wasted a lot just on this one room you better hope people come to the opening other wise your going to owe falcone a lot" she turned to look at him "actually I paid for the decorations in the rooms not mister falcone he could care less about how it looks up stairs as long as he gets profit from this place he's fine" 

 

"I see and how did u get that much money ?" She stepped closer "mister maroni tried to crush me in a car the car was actually my mother's so I sewed him" he stood and poured himself a drink "you know I did try to get back on your side i even brought you a gift but your to filled with pride to do such things like work with people you believed where weak and snitches witch is quite sad " he set down his glass to suddenly feel her nails dig into his arm he flipped her around and pushed her against the wall near his desk ."well that wasn't very smart now was it?" She was shocked bye the amount of strength he truly had . " Um boss?" Ozwald turned to see one of his men near the door " what is it Gabe?" He let go of fish "there is a guy hear asking questions about why officer Gordon keeps coming hear ".

 

When They got down stairs ozwald could emedietly tell it was a personal investigator "good evening I'm the owner and manager of this facility I herd you had some questions about detective Gordon I'm afraid my staff does not know much of his visits but I would be happy to answer your questions." The man shook his hand and nodded "well it seems detective gordan has been leaving for long hours and coming hear his fiancée hired me to find out where he's been going after work and why he was going there so why would he be coming to your bar that's not even open for business yet ?" This interested fish why was the detective coming hear ? " Well Mr.gordan comes hear to ask if I've seen or heard anything about suspects in his cases and that would be because I have many friends in many places that tell me things because well they love gossip " the man rights down notes and then looks up at ozwald "mhmm well how do you have friends in positions such as that ?" Ozwald could tell he was fishing for more then he wa asked to he wanted a big case and he saw ozwald as a ticket to a easy win on a big case this annoyed ozwald. 

 

"Maybe I should tell you this in a more private place I don't trust many of my workers " he stood waving for butch to come "right great idea " they headed towards the back butch and fish confused on why they where told to come along "so a ally way is what you call private your boss must not pay you enough " the door closed and two men grabbed the man's shoulders "he pays me fine actually I don't really like people budding in to things involving my personal life " he pulls out his knife " hey it-it was just a question you could have just said no ". Ozwald grinned "and then you would get suspicious and start digging and I can't have that now try not to scream so much the nabors are sleeping " he plunged his knife into the man seven times laughing as the man screemed .

 

Later that night fish was in her room she was given above the club next door to ozwald's room trying to think how she could be so wrong about ozwald and how she was going to get out of this situation when she found herself thinking about how ozwald's body felt against hers and the kind ness in his touch even when he was pinning her he made sure not to hold her arms to tight and he seemed to be fascinated bye her instead of angry. She fell asleep thinking of the man she ordered be killed and thought was weak and pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my third story and the last two where pretty short sorry if this is bad so far


End file.
